To Get Away
by Fluffy Kitsune
Summary: What if Harry Potter couldn't take all the pressure and decided to get away. What if he was Shindou Shuichi, the lead singer for Bad Luck? Harry PotterGravitation YukiShuichi
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Well…I actually had no intention at starting a Harry Potter/Gravitation crossover…but…here it is anyways…So, I hope you enjoy. Just to let you know, Harry actually does act and look like Shuichi, as he _is _Shuichi. He _has _dyed his hair pink, and his eyes are actually purple. James and Lily Potter cast a spell on his eyes to turn them green when he was born because the purple was somewhat unnerving. I am also going to be referring to Harry as Shuichi. Oh, and the prologue is the only part in someone's P.O.V.)

Prologue: Shuichi's P.O.V.

My name is Shindou Shuichi. You all know me as the lead singer for the band Bad Luck, but what most people don't know, is that most people also know me as Harry Potter.

I decided that I needed a break from all this chaos. Saving the world is a big deal, and I, unfortunately, cannot handle something that big. Especially when I was only 11, not even at the age of 16.

So, in the summer before 6th year, I left for Japan without telling anyone. I disguised myself with a glamour charm and entered a muggle middle school. That's where I met Hiro. And eventually my Yuki-san.

Everything was perfect. Bad Luck was extremely popular, I had Hiro at my side, Yuki-san and I were not fighting, and there was no Evil Dark Lord Freak after me.

So, that's why, when my past came knocking upon our door, everything came crashing down. I had been abducted by my old friends without Yuki, Hiro, K-san, Seguchi-sama, Suguru-san, anyone, knowing.

And here I sit. With all the Order of the Phoenix members, all the Weasley's, and Hermione staring at me, expecting answers.

So I did what I would do in any situation such as this… I burst into tears…Well, there goes my idea of acting like I used to… I just hope that they can accept who I've become.

Because…I am no longer Harry Potter. I am now Shindou Shuichi, lead singer of the band Bad Luck, and the lover of the romance author, Eiri Yuki.

Chapter 1:

(A/N: Japanese is in italics until I state otherwise. Thank you.)

"Where have you been, Harry?!" Hermione Granger stood over Shuichi in bewilderment. They had finally found The-Boy-Who-Lived, and he was sitting in a chair sobbing.

"Harry, you had us all worried!" Mrs. Weasley looked at him in concern, "Are you all right, Dear?"

The English sounded somewhat strange to Shuichi's ears. It had been, after all, a good amount of years that he had only spoken Japanese and no English.

"Ano…I was in Japan, Weasley-san. I apologize if I worried you." Shuichi had finally stopped crying and there was a light blush on his face. His words had a slight Japanese accent on them and there were a few Japanese terms used. (A/N: Let's say only Dumbledore knew he was in Japan and he was the one who "retrieved" him.)

Mrs. Weasley looked at him in shock. "Japan?! That is nowhere for a boy your age to go! Especially when you're from England!" (A/N: Shuichi is 23 years old right now. .)

Remus Lupin just looked at him calculatingly and stated in halted Japanese, "_Harry? What did you do in Japan? Did you like it there? Did anyone hurt you? Are you alright? Where did you stay? Do you have anyone you love? I can tell you do. Who is he?_" Remus was the only person in England that knew he fancied guys. He also happened to be really overprotective.

"_Moony! Calm down. I'm fine! I'm so glad you can speak Japanese. If feels so weird to speak English anymore. I love it in Japan! I'm the lead singer for the band Bad Luck. No, no one has hurt me on purpose._" Shuichi gave Remus a sheepish smile, the Japanese words flowing off his tongue like he had been speaking it forever, "_Yes, I do love someone. His name is Eiri Yuki, he's a romance writer." _

Shuichi was once again blushing lightly and laughed. "How are you guys? I'm sorry I left you, but I am not sorry, however, to have left the wizarding world. I love muggle Japan and I want to stay there. Although my friends can be a bit scary.

"I hope K-san doesn't find out you kidnapped me. He has a habit to run into places without thinking and shooting his gun." Shuichi laughed and grinned happily at them.

"I love who I've become and I don't want to become who I was." Shuichi smiled brightly and then suddenly started yelling, "Oh, no! I promised Yuki-san that I'd be home to cook him breakfast!" Shuichi burst into scattered tears, "If I'm not there he'll hate me forever!!!!" Shuichi continued to sob and everyone looked at him in shock.

Remus laughed. "_Don't worry, Cub. Your lover wouldn't hate you. But I'll get you home in time anyways. You'll come back after though, won't you?_"

Shuichi could see the fear in his eyes and stated quietly, "_Of course, Moony. I'll come back, but not for too long. I do have a concert on Saturday._" (Let's say that it is Tuesday.) He dried his tears on his sleeve.

"Harry?" Ron looked at his odd looking friend with pink hair and purple eyes. "Are you going to stay here?"

Shuichi tilted his head until it faced his red-haired friend and stated softly, "No, Ron. I'm sorry, but my home is in Japan now. I love it there. I will stay here most of the time until Voldemort is defeated, though."

"Oh…" Ron looked at Shuichi depressingly.

"Don't worry, Ron. I won't forget you. You were my first best friend. I'll come visit you. Though I will have to get away from K-san first. I hope I get to go to Disneyland again…" Our pink-haired friend zoned as he totally went off into a different tangent, well, at least he was acting normal…

"Ano, I forgot. Moony? Do you happen to have a Japanese schoolgirl uniform?" Shuichi gave Remus his best puppy eyes.

"Harry, why would I have a Japanese school uniform? Especially a girl one?" Remus looked at Shuichi questioningly, "Why do you need one?"

"You see…ano…I kind of lost a bet and now my manager is making me wear one to this party thing…" Shuichi blushed bright red in his embarrassment and laughed nervously. "And…ano…you really don't go against K-san unless you have a death wish…" Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

Remus laughed in amusement. "Only you could manage to get a manager who wants you to wear a schoolgirl uniform to a party for losing a bet."

Shuichi laughed and yelped as he saw the time. "Moony! It's past breakfast! I'm late to give my Yuki-san breakfast."

"Time difference, Harry," Remus stated, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right…haha," Shuichi burst out laughing in amusement. "I'm beginning to act like Ryuichi-sama! Not that that's a bad thing! He's just a little insane…"

"Well, hang on, Harry," Remus smiled at him and apparated to Yuki and Shuichi's flat in Japan.

"_Yuki-san_!" The pink-haired singer ran into the room and glomped the irritated writer. "_I made breakfast, Yuki-san!!!" _

"_Go away, brat…" _Yuki grumbled and turned over and went back to sleep.

"_But…I made you breakfast…" _Shuichi's eyes started watering. "_Yuki…" _Shuichi then burst into tears and ran from the room.

"_Remind me why it had to be him_," Yuki grumbled and rolled out of bed and into the kitchen, only to see a strange, English man sitting in _his_ spot at the table.

"_Brat, who is this? And why the hell is he sitting in my spot_!!" The irate writer growled at the man who looked at him in shock.

"_Ano…I can explain_!" Shuichi yelped as he walked into the room to see a werewolf and a romance writer glaring at each other. And further more, the tension was so thick that it was worse than when he was in Hogwarts and was fighting with Draco Malfoy.

(A/N: Ta daaaa!! So, the prologue and the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! The other chapters will be longer, I promise!)


	2. The Explanation

A/N: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated until now

A/N: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated until now. It's mainly because it has been very hectic lately and I had no time. Stupid school…Anyways…. In response to panther73110: It took so long to find him because Shuichi had cast a very powerful spell upon himself so that they couldn't pinpoint his location. It took the Order that long to find him because it took a very powerful wizard or witch to figure out the spell and break it. Also, I have a correction from the previous chapter. Severus was not there when Shuichi was found. Now, without further ado, I give you the second chapter of To Get Away.

Japanese will still be in italics for now, thank you.

Chapter 2:

"_I can explain, Yuki-san!!"_ Shuichi looked at him, mouth wide, as if trying to explain, and instead burst into tears. _"I-I'm sorry, Yuki."_ The pink-haired singer dried his tears, sniffling.

"_Just explain, you damn brat."_ Yuki's voice held a fond type of scorn.

Shuichi sniffled and whispered, _"Yuki-san, this is my old professor and a good friend of mine, Remus Lupin. Remus, this is my lover; he is a romance writer. His name is Eiri Yuki."_

Remus raised an eyebrow. _"You call him by his last name?"_

"_Ano…What?"_ Shuichi blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side. His bangs slid forward and hid his eyes from view. The singer growled in irritation and then proceeded to shake his head from side to side rapidly in an attempt to get it out of his face.

Yuki just shook his head at Shuichi's obliviousness. _"Baka…you say your family name first in Japan and last in England." _

"_Oh! That's what he meant!"_ Shuichi grinned in happiness at successfully understanding his lover.

Yuki just sighed at Shuichi's outburst. Remus snorted in amusement. _"If I didn't know better, Cub, I would say you've gotten less intelligent over the years you've been gone."_

Yuki looked at the werewolf over his glasses and stated, _"No, not at all. Shu-chan is not an idiot, he's just sensitive and really hyper."_

Shuichi smiled in extreme happiness before bounding into the other room before poking his head back around the corner and stating hesitantly, _"Yuki? I have…to go back to England for a few days…"_ Shuichi's voice trailed off and he looked at the writer apprehensively. _"You won't…leave, will you?"_ The question showed the werewolf and the author exactly how insecure Shuichi still was.

Yuki's eyes softened and he said quietly, _"No, you damn brat. You may be the most insufferably moron, but…I wouldn't leave you."_ He gave Shuichi a tentative smile before the pink-haired singer totally ruined it by launching himself at Yuki and wrapping his legs around him.

"_I love you, Yuki-san!!" _

"_Don't get an over inflated head, brat."_ Yuki's voice was muffled by Shuichi's shirt, but he sounded slightly relieved that his younger lover was back to his normal hyper self.

Remus laughed. _"I'll see back at the headquarters, Harry?"_

"_Sure, Moony. Call me Shuichi though will you,"_ Shuichi smiled at the werewolf marauder.

"_Sure, Cub."_ Remus walked over to the door and disapparated.

"_You know, Brat,"_ Yuki's voice trailed off and Shuichi looked at him expectantly_. "Your food is getting better. It no longer tasted like crap."_

Shuichi, whose eyes had been going wide, suddenly yelled in irritation_, "Hey!"_ Yuki just smirked at him and kissed the pink-haired singer to shut him up.

"_Come one, Shuichi, we have some unfinished business from last night."_ Yuki pulled away and yanked Shuichi into the bedroom and closed the door with a kick.

The next morning, Shuichi woke up entangled in bed sheets, his pink hair badly mussed up. He yawned and then shot up realizing he was supposed to be back at the headquarters last night. The singer yanked some jeans on and pulled a black shirt over his head.

Shuichi ran out the door and into Yuki's study, panting. Yuki merely raised an eyebrow. _"I have to go. Love you, Yuki!"_ Shuichi kissed the bewildered writer and promptly disappeared. Yuki just shook his head and went back to typing on his computer.

At Headquarters

Shuichi burst though the door, gasping for breath. It sounded like he had just room a marathon. "Gomen! I didn't mean to be late!" His pink hair was still messed up horribly and his clothes were extremely wrinkled.

Fred and George took one look at him and exclaimed in unison, "Mate, where the hell have _you_ been?" Shuichi blushed at the hidden meaning and Remus snorted, knowing full well what had occurred.

"I didn't mean to be late, but I got…caught up." Shuichi looked thoroughly embarrassed.

Remus snorted again. "Caught up? You look like you went though a hurricane." Shuichi glared at the werewolf.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do – I refuse to sound like a five year-old." Remus glared at Shuichi.

Shuichi pouted. "Fine. But you do sound like a five year old."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do – I refuse to sound like a five year old, Remus." Shuichi smirked at the werewolf.

Remus gaped at him, "You little…" The pink-haired singer howled with laughter. Remus just shook his head.

"Anyways," Shuichi said, becoming serious. "What events have occurred in the Wizarding World during my absence?"

Remus sighed quietly. "The Death Eater attacks have become more and more forward. They are attacking things that they previously could not have…and they are winning." Shuichi winced. "They have taken Azkaban and we fear they will try to take the Ministry next. The Wizarding World is not in good shape, Shuichi."

Shuichi sighed and sat down heavily. "What do you propose we do?" Dumbledore asked Shuichi.

"This is precisely why I left," whispered the singer. "All of the weight is always dumped on my shoulders." He leaned back in his chair, head tilted up to the ceiling. All the people in the room saw the misery reflected in his eyes. "This is why I left for Japan and started a band. I have a best friend, a lover, people who care for me because I am me, not because I am the Boy-Who-Lived. I am happy there." Shuichi sighed and looked at everyone.

"I am sorry, Harry-" Dumbledore was cut off by a bemused Shuichi.

"Harry Potter no longer exists, Headmaster. I am Shindou Shuichi. Or, I suppose, Shuichi Shindou. Suddenly, the singer seemed to remember something and grinned widely. "Reeeeeemus!"

Remus froze in his chair looking like a deer caught in the headlights and turned to look at the spastic pink-haired singer. "Y-Yes, Shu-chan?"

Shuichi greened even wider and pounced on his unsuspecting prey. _"What do you think of Yuki-san, Remy-chan?!" _The rest of the people forgotten in the background looked at the two in shock.

Remus stuttered out the answer, amusing Shuichi. _"He seems good enough. Quite cold though."_

Shuichi just laughed. "You're funny, Remus." Shuichi took one look at the werewolf's bewildered face and started giggling madly until he fell over. "Your face!" Shuichi's giggles finally died out and he was left grinning madly sitting on the floor.

"Uh, mate? What was that?" Ron stood gaping at his very strange friend. He had been very worried over his friend's disappearance all those years ago and, don't get him wrong, he was extremely glad to have him back…he just worried for his friend's sanity now and then.

"Well, I asked Remus a question and his face was absolutely priceless." Shuichi nearly succumbed to giggles once again, but managed to stop himself from going into to full out giggles.

Remus glared at the singer and muttered, "It wasn't that funny, Shuichi."

Shuichi just snickered. "Not that funny? It was bloody hilarious! It was better than the time I got dragged out of school by Mika-san and I saw the look on my teacher's face!"

Remus was now gaping. "You got dragged out of class?!" Shuichi's giggles died out.

"Mmhmm. It was highly amusing!" Shuichi dried the tears that had accumulated by laughing.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Shuichi, what was your average in the muggle school that you attended?"

The pink-haired singer had the decency to blush. "Ano…I prefer not to answer that question." Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Remus snickered. "Shu-chan? Did you ever get that schoolgirl uniform you needed?"

Shuichi paled drastically. "Shit. I am so dead. I need that uniform by Saturday or…" He paled even further. "Kami-sama…he would…" The singer trailed off his sentence looking as if he would faint any second.

"Who would do what?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"K-san," Shuichi stated dramatically, pretending to faint, allowing himself to be caught by a bemused Remus.

The resident spy paled, "You know K-san?!"

"YOU know K-san?!" Shuichi squeaked out in shock.

Severus looked at the pink-haired singer in something akin to pity. "He's the one who wants you to wear that?" The potions master shook his head. "I feel sorry for you." Severus looked shocked. "I'm going to forget I said that now." With that, he waked out the door and everyone dissolved into laughter.

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly, hands fidgeting slightly.

"Hai, Hermione-chan?" Shuichi looked at his old best friend curiously a smile still on his face from the laughter.

"Umm…What did you do in Japan?" Hermione smiled sheepishly knowing full well how blunt of a question it was.

Shuichi's smile grew extremely wide. "Sing!"

Hermione blinked in shock. She had expected something such as writing, but singing? "Sing, Harry?"

The pink-haired wizard nodded emphatically. "Yep! I sing! I'm the lead singer for the band Bad Luck! We're doing really well right now!" He began to run around in circles.

Remus snorted. "That's an extreme understatement, Cub. You guys have around four single hits in the top ten right now."

Hermione was gaping at Shuichi, as she was the only one besides Remus who knew what that meant. Shuichi stopped in his spastic running around for a second to reply, "Mmhmm, we're beating Nittle Grasper! Yay!!" Remus just rolled his eyes at the overly hyper singer.

At Riddle Mansion

Lord Voldemort growled, red eyes flashing in extreme anger and annoyance. He tossed around a few crucios before yelling loudly, "What do you call this?! This is worthless! Completely worthless! You better find some information immediately or you lot will find yourselves dead!" The death eaters cringed away from Voldemort's roaring outburst.

A hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere and rested on the feared Dark Lord's shoulder. "Now, now. If they were dead, what use would they be to us?" The voice was smooth, deadly, and seductive. A few of the death eaters seemed to lean forward to hear it more clearly, eyes fluttering closed in lust.

The Dark Lord's lips twisted into a gruesome, sadistic smirk. "Ah, I suppose you are correct." He turned to the death eaters who were cowering on the floor in a lust-induced state. "Now let me introduce to you, my dear death eaters, my new acquaintance. He is now my partner and you will treat him thus. You will obey him as you would me. Is that understood?" The Dark Lord towered over them, leering.

The followers of Voldemort nodded rapidly, fearing for their lives. Voldemort's smirk grew malicious and he purred, "Good."

In the darkened hall where the death eaters kneeled, a new opponent smiled sadistically, and Voldemort smirked, two ominous, feral gold eyes glowed. They spoke of death and destruction. And they screamed of the demise of all that got in the way of his plans. The Dark Lord better run…or at the very least, hide…


End file.
